The Imposter Inside
"The Imposter Inside" is the sixth episode of the first season of Star Wars Forces of Destiny. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on July 8, 2017 on YouTube. Premise Synopsis In the intro, Maz Kanata says "The choices we make, the actions we take, moments both big and small turn us into forces of destiny. Ahsoka Tano walked into Padmé Amidala's apartment and told her that she just finished securing the perimeter of the building and that coast was clear. Padmé turned around and said she appreciated Ahsoka helping out because the negotiations with the Arthurian delegates are critical and many people doesn't want them to happen. Padmé then said that it wouldn't be a bad idea if she stick around. Ahsoka thanked her but said it's not her place to mingle with senators. Then Padmé's aide finished setting the table and walked away. Ahsoka realized that the aide had set the table with utensils which the Arthurian delegates never used and might find it offensive. She notified Padmé who was shocked because she gave specific instructions not to. Padmé asked the aide of what happened and the aide took out a blaster. Ahsoka grabbed Padmé and they went over the table and fell on the floor. Ahsoka took out a table as a shield. Ahsoka asked Padmé if the aide's part of the guest list and Padmé said no. The aide came closer to the table, so Ahsoka got out of the table and took out her lightsabers. She deflected the aide's shots until one of the shots fell on the aide and she fell to the floor. Ahsoka came closer to the aide to realize the aide was really the Bounty Hunter Cato Parasitti, to her shock. Cato threw her disguise aside and pushed a button. Padmé realized there was a bomb under the table. She notified Ahsoka who turned around in horror while Cato smiled. Ahsoka told Padmé to send it to her. Padmé kicked the table to Ahsoka. Ahsoka cut a hole on the table and used the force to throw the bomb out the window, which exploded harmlessly in the sky. Cato then attempted to run away, only to be bashed in the head by Padmé and falling to the floor. Ahsoka told Padmé she reminded her of Anakin, her master. Padmé says the negotiations had to be canceled. Ahsoka said in that case, she be staying because she hates to see the food getting wasted and held up a untensil. Padmé smiled. Credits * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Gina Torres as Cato Parasitti * Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata Appearances * Padmé Amidala * Arthurian delegates (Mention) * Maz Kanata (Voice in intro) * Karté (Impersonation) * Cato Parasitti * Anakin Skywalker (Mention) * Ahsoka Tano Gallery Video The Imposter Inside Images S1 E6 Padmé & Ahsoka.jpg S1 E6 Cato, Ahsoka & Padmé.jpg S1 E6 Ahsoka & Padmé.jpg S1 E6 Cato & Padmé.jpg S1 E6 Ahsoka & Padmé (2).jpg Behind the Scenes * This episode takes place in 19 BBY. * This episode takes place before The Clone Wars episode "Sabotage". * In chronological this would be the fourth episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2